


Time Off

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, au they're a happy couple, but sammy still hunts, ugh almost domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short Sabriel fluff, I'll say no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Off

Sam's hands wrapped around Gabriel's waist from behind, pulling the archangel into an awkward hug between Sam and the kitchen sink. 

"Back so soon?" Gabriel smiled.

"Dean said he'd clean up the scene." Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head, and let him go.

Gabe whistled. "Two hours to take out a Wendigo - that's gotta be a record."

"I'll call Guiness." Sam said, walking over to the small fridge to grab a beer. He pulled out two, and the couple settled in on the green velvetly couch that matched the bedsheets and the curtains of the motel room they were occupying. Gabriel lay his head on Sam and sighed.

"Dean knows where you run off to all the time then?"

"Not necessarily where, but he knows who." 

"He's fine with it?"

"You need his approval these days, Gabe?" Sam almost laughed. Sure, they didn't have the best relationship in the past, but Gabriel was hardly one to make sure what he did was 'alright' with anyone, let alone Dean.

Gabriel found Sam's hand and wrapped their fingers together. "Just making sure there isn't gonna be a head-hunt."

Sam snorted. "We've barely got time to talk personal lives, all the cases we're working."

"You should take more time off."

"Why?" Sam remarked, taking a sip of beer.

"So we can have daytime sex."

Sam smiled and shook his head. "I'll see what I can do."


End file.
